channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Robot Wars Rules (First War - Extreme)
During The First Roblox War, the arena and its battles were rushed and some even manipulated the rules just to get the battles done. It was only when The First Extreme Wars commenced that rules were actually being put in place in terms of battling and conduct in the arena, and therefore the arena rules for The Second Roblox War onwards shall be placed on this Wiki for everyone to see. Rules During Battles In The Arena A handful of people have been employed to arrange battles for the competition, simply by checking if both roboteers are online and sending them messages - their jobs are extended to finding a House Robot driver for the Second War onwards. It appears, however, that Roblox' little indicator for a player's online-offline status﻿ is very rarely correct and, on most occassions, a player will 'appear' to go offline immediately after the battle arranger sends his message. This cannot be helped, and in this case the battle will simply be postponed until a more convenient time can be found. However, a player may still be online upon the message being sent and, for some reason, will not acknowledge it. Had this been The First Roblox War, your robot would probably be subbed - this basically means your robot will take part in the battle under the control of a random person and the battle will be 'rigged' so that your robot loses, usually in ridiculous ways such as driving into the pit or 'pretending' to be immobile. From Extreme onwards, however, more time will be given to players to arrive for the battle and, as with before, the battle will probably be postponed. If the battle is holding up an entire competition or has been postponed for a few weeks, then the chances are that your robot will be substituted. This will only happen if the battle is in the first round; if the battle is in subsequent rounds then your robot will be eliminated and replaced with the robot you previously beat. Good examples of this are Wobsta's Revenge and Red Dust, who both lost to Emeryville in the All-Stars and Wedges competitions; they were reinstated following Bradley's ban. The server inwhich the game will take place will have no more than 4 players: two roboteers, one cameraman and one House Robot driver (sometimes the cameraman may drive the HR or even be participating in the battle). If another player should arrive, it is likely that they will be banned from the server immediately. Before the countdown is activated, the cameraman will ask both roboteers if they are ready: at which point the roboteers declare whether they are ready or not. The cameraman will then ask for the roboteer's 'lag rating': a number from 1-10 signifying how bad they are 'lagging'. A brief definition of lag would be a sudden drop in frame rate and possibly a decrease in play speed, resulting in what may appear to be a slow-motion replay. These lag ratings are important to the outcome of the battle: *Scenario 1: One roboteer has a lag rating of 1 or 2 while the other has a lag rating of about 8. The 8 rated player ends up driving into the pit due to being unable to see his actions. This player can declare a rematch, but the rematch will only take place if both roboteers agree to it. *Scenario 2: Both roboteers rate their lag at average, and one roboteer drives into the pit. Even if this player claims lag to be the cause, both players provided proof of their lag being almost matched and therefore the lag ratings cancel each other out. Category:Robot Wars